SMS
by Buka-sama
Summary: Czemu Kise z nów ma focha? I jak ma się do tego kanał pseudomuzyczny Viva?


Pogwizdując wesoło, dotarłem do domu mojego chłopaka. Co prawda nie miał on obfitych piersi i różnił się anatomicznie, także pod innymi względami, od kobiet ukazywanych w moich ulubionych czasopismach, ale już mi to nie przeszkadzało. Ba, chodziłem dumny jak paw, że idol wszystkich rozwrzeszczanych nastolatek klei się do mojego ramienia. Choć może powinienem mu to okazać jakoś inaczej, niż tylko codziennym zaciąganiem do sypialni? Hmmm, nie ważne. Wracając do tematu, słodka buźka mojej tlenionej dziuni, jej zgrabne nóżki i kształtne pośladki rekompensowały mi wahania nastrojów godne kobiety podczas okresu. Ooo tak, kiedy się rozkręcał, nie było zmiłuj. Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, z mojej uroczej blondyneczki w kilka sekund stawał się przerażającą bestią, gotową wrzeszczeć na mnie za każdą kropelkę moczu na desce klozetowej lub, jak to określał, „nieodpowiednie dotykanie w miejscach publicznych". Ale nie to było najgorsze. Ooooo nie. Najgorszy był stan, w którym wciskał się w najdalszy kąt kanapy, łkając żałośnie i patrząc na mnie tymi wielkimi, mokrymi oczami. Wtedy bez „przepraszam" czy też innych bzdetów, których prawdziwy facet zwykle nie mówi, skazywałem się na co najmniej tygodniowy celibat.

Długo przytrzymałem dzwonek do drzwi, wszem i wobec ogłaszając swoje przybycie. Musiałem czekać dłużej niż zwykle zanim drzwi zostały otwarte, a gospodarz łaskawie wpuścił mnie do środka. Kiedy wszedłem, dokładnie obejrzałem mężczyznę, który stał przede mną. Pedalskie rurki – są; koszula, jakby dopiero co wyprasowana – jest; starannie ułożone włosy, nienaturalnie długie rzęsy i wszystkie inne rzeczy – na miejscu. A jednak coś mi nie pasuje. Mimo wszystko, czegoś brak. Już wiem! Nie ma uśmiechu rozciągniętego na całej twarzy. Chociaż fochał się bardzo często, to jednak uśmiech na jego facjacie był tak nieodłącznym elementem jak… noga. Kurczę, zajebiste porównanie. Poeta ze mnie jak się patrzy. Wyglądał na… przygnębionego. Zaczyna się.

- Co tam, Kisiu? Sesyjka nie poszła? – zaśmiałem się, łapiąc go za zgrabną pupę. Odsunął się szybko i bez słowa poczłapał do salonu. Oho, moja wina. Ale jak to możliwe? Przecież kiedy się ostatnio widzieliśmy, lepił się do mnie zadowolony. Czyżby widział mnie, jak kupowałem pisemka? Nie, nie ma opcji. Wzruszyłem ramionami i ruszyłem za nim.

Siedział na kanapie, ostentacyjnie odwrócony w stronę okna. Przysiadłem się możliwie jak najbliżej i śmiałem się w duchu patrząc, jak odsuwa się po kawałeczku, a ja za nim. Gdybym zaśmiał się na głos, mógłbym dostać kopa w brzuch. Kiedy nasze przepychanki dotarły do końca mebla, fuknął wściekły i przeniósł się na krzesło, patrząc na mnie spode łba. Wytrzymałem jego spojrzenie i czekałem. Wiedziałem, że nie muszę o nic pytać, bo język i tak zaraz mu się rozwiąże. I rzeczywiście. Po chwili podniósł głowę. W jego oczach błyszczały łzy. Kurka wodna.

- Aominecchi… - zaczął.

- Hmmmm? – Czekałem cierpliwie, bo sam byłem ciekawy, co takiego znowu zrobiłem. Przecież chyba byłem grzeczny!

- No bo ja… dzisiaj oglądałem Vivę i… I wysłałem SMS-a z naszymi imionami… A tam wyświetliło się „10% Ten związek nie ma przyszłości. Jesteś dla Aomine tylko zabawką." – Kiedy skończył się jąkać, zwiesił smutno głowę.

Co? Ale, kuźwa, co? Czy ja dobrze słyszałem? Ja pitolę… To nawet gorsze niż ta cała Oha-Asa tego zielonego okularnika. Boże, za co mnie ukarałeś takim debilem?

Słowem wyjaśnienia, to nie jest tak, że Ryota jest dla mnie zabawką. Jestem w tym związku facetem, no i w ogóle ciężko mi jest mówić o tych całych… cholera… uczuciach. Za to jestem pewien, że nie wymieniłbym tego wesołego kretyna na żadną cycatą babkę na świecie. Nawet gdyby miała miseczkę G albo większą. Co nie znaczy, że nie lubię sobie czasami popatrzeć… Nie ważne. Spojrzałem na jego przygnębioną buźkę i wiedziałem, że jak go teraz po prostu zmacam, to w niczym nie pomoże. Cholera jasne, chyba muszę zacząć być czuły. O borze sosnowy.

- Kise, ja… Eh… - No nie mogę, po prostu nie mogę. Ja, zajebisty Aomine Daiki, jąkam się jak nastolatka. – Kise, chodź do mnie. – poprosiłem.

Spojrzał na mnie nieufnie i przysiadł na drugim końcu kanapy.

- Łapy przy sobie – mruknął, a ja zauważyłem, że ma już mokre policzki. Przysunąłem się powoli i delikatnie objąłem go ramieniem, żeby znów mi nie uciekł.

- Oj… Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, bo prawdopodobnie drugi raz już tego szybko nie usłyszysz. – Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech. Dam radę, w końcu jestem zajebisty. Zobaczyłem, że wlepia we mnie zaciekawione spojrzenie.– Kise, cholera jasna… Ja cię kocham.

Otworzyły mu się usta, a z oczu zaczęło się lać na dobre.

- No i czego ryczysz, pacanie? – Delikatnie otarłem cieknące łzy i przytuliłem go mocno. – Już dobrze, przecież nic się nie stało. A te cwele z tej całej Vivy niech sobie te rady w dupę wsadzą, albo ja im pomogę. – mówiłem, ale chłopak się nie uspokajał.

Wyciągnąłem rękę do dzbanka stojącego na stole i wyjąłem z niego pojedynczy kwiatek. Kurczę, nawet nie wiem, co to za zielsko. Odsunąłem go od siebie i pocałowałem w czoło. Wreszcie przydały się te wspólne maratony filmów romantycznych.

- Jako, że nie wiedziałem, co nawywijała Viva, nie było mnie w kwiaciarni, także weź ten badyl i przestań już płakać, bo nie pasują ci te czerwone oczy. I pamiętaj, że to ja ci mówię prawdę, a nie jakieś losowo wybierane rady na durnym kanale, rozumiesz?

Pociągnął nosem i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy.

- Aominecchi, jesteś najlepszy... - wyjąkał.

- Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem - uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

"Naprawdę kocham tę ciotę" pomyślałem, zanim przewróciłem go na kanapę i zacząłem łaskotać, a jego śmiech roznosił się po całym mieszkaniu.

- I tak ma być - rzuciłem, patrząc jak chichocze, a potem zamknąłem mu usta pocałunkiem.


End file.
